1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of prosthetic devices, and more particularly in the field of surgical prosthetic implants for human breasts or the like.
A prosthetic human breast implant is a device made of silicone or the like and surgically placed within the breast so as to increase the size of firmness thereof. It is known to persons skilled in the art, especially plastic surgeons, that a growth of myofibroblast fibers occurs after surgery and, for a period of several weeks thereafter, the fibers usually grow until they completely surround the prosthetic implant. The fibrous growth frequently becomes so dense that considerable pressure is exerted on the implant, causing discomfort or in some cases acute pain to the patient.
Surgeons occasionally implant prosthetic devices in other parts of the body for cosmetic or reconstructive purposes, and a similar growth of fiber and resulting pressure and pain occurs when such a procedure is carried out.
If the prosthetic implant were designed to contract under pressure, then the pain would be alleviated. However, this solution to the problem is not feasible because the whole idea of implanting the prosthesis is to achieve a pre-determined increase in size or firmness in the breast or other part of the body, and a prosthesis that would shrink under pressure would fail to perform its intended function.
2. Prior Art
Some prosthetic devices are hollow, consisting of a silicone outer shell filled with fluid. It is known to persons skilled in the art that the pain caused by the pressure exerted by the fibrous growth can be treated by injection of a growth-inhibiting drug into the fluid, which drug diffuses through the fluid and the outer shell and then inhibits the growth of the fibers. However, this treatment is only temporary and in many cases does not give adequate relief.